Clarity
by Lucky Strike's alter ego
Summary: "Why are you doing this to me?" She whispered as he stroked her face softly just like he used to. " Because we belong together, you belong by my side." She scoffed. "We don't belong together, not anymore. You chose your path and I chose mine, we made that pretty clear." He pressed his lips roughly against hers, she couldn't help but melt into the kiss. "Is your choice still clear?"
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kick-Ass or any of the amazing characters with in the comic and movies. I only my own character who you will just have wait and meet in a second here. I also do not own the title of the story, it's the title of a song that belongs to Zedd.**

* * *

Why hasn't anyone ever tried to be a real life super hero? Seriously? That is the most dumb ass question in the entire world. If Captain America started prancing through time Square in his sexy little spandex costume in the real world then he'd get stabbed and not to mention laughed at. The reason people don't go out and dress like make believe heroes is because they don't want to look like lame ass super heroes. Going out in public dressed like some lame hero no one's ever heard of is a guarantee that you'll become New York's largest laughing stock. So why am I standing here right beside Kick-Ass and Hit Girl with a couple of Katanas in hand? At least my costume doesn't make me look like an asshole like Kick-Ass. No offense but he does look a bit like a green condom and my little sister looks like a Japanese cartoon character… Weird.

The point is that we don't belong in a world full of superheroes. Superheroes are nothing but fiction! When will people realize this? I guess never. It's a sort of escape I suppose from a reality we all fear and hate. If I had to pick a life of crime fighting and killing over reality then I'd pick crime fighting and killing every single time.

Let's face it. I was never meant to live a life of peace and harmony like the idiots in Demolition Man… Well before Rambo killed Blade and saved everyone from eternal abstinence and not being able to swear. I was never meant to graduate high school top of all my classes, get accepted at Harvard, and get a long boring desk job. I was never meant to fall in love the normal way, get married on a beach, and pop out five or six kids and live happily ever after. It's just not me.

So in the end maybe I was meant for this. Slaughtering bad guys like pigs and dressing up like some dork from a sci-fi convention in the process. Killing bad guys was fun although dressing up like a nerd from that comic book store was never really my forte. This has always been my calling and it always will be, no matter how much I hate myself for it. No matter how much other people may hate me for it.


	2. High dive into frozen waves

"Can anyone tell me anything about the Civil War?" Asked an older male teacher during class one dreary Monday morning. Not exactly the type of question to ask teenagers on a Monday morning. The teacher's once black hair was splashed with flecks of gray and he wore a pair of worn, thick glasses. His history class looked rather bored but he didn't seem to care. He raised his eyebrows and continued on with his lecture. It amazed some students how he never lost interest in his lectures even though his students did. It was that kind of enthusiasm that made most kids sick. The only person that was even slightly paying attention was Peter Allan and that was only because if he failed this class he'd get kicked off the foot ball team. Most of the class was texting or whispering to each other when ever Mr. Calloway's back was turned.

The only person that wasn't doing something that would most likely agitate Mr. Calloway was a young freshman girl who sat in the back next to a couple of other girls in her age group. She would of appeared happy with her friends, talkative even if not for the fact that she was staring out the classroom almost longingly. She had been doing this since class started and no one really noticed. This was something she liked about herself, she could become almost invisible when she wanted to. It was her own way of being Jessica Alba in a small way. The brunette barely noticed her two friends trying to get her attention.

"Bonnie? Bonnie?" She blinked and was immediately whisked away from her own little world and back to the real one. She mentally cursed herself for being so unfocused. She immediately met the concerned eyes of Katie Deauxma and Erika Cho, the closest thing to what Bonnie could call friends. Bonnie shook her head and smiled.

"Sorry, I guess I spaced out for a second. What were you guys saying?" Katie and Erika returned her smile hesitantly.

"We were wondering if you wanted to join us for lunch after class?" Bonnie smiled again and nodded.

"Sure, why not." Katie and Erika smiled before going back to talking and giggling. Bonnie silently groaned and laid her head down on the desk.

* * *

It was barely an hour later when the three girls were seated at a small table in the lunchroom. Katie and Erika were back to gossiping again, Bonnie was perfectly content with eating her lunch while pretending to listen to her friends. Katie and Erika were nice girls but their constant gossiping really put Bonnie on edge sometimes. She really wasn't paying any attention to their conversation until they specifically asked her a question.

"What about you, Bon Bon?" Katie asked. Bonnie tried not to cringe at the nickname, only if her sister could see her now.

"Huh?" Erika giggled.

"I asked if you've ever had sex?" Bonnie almost choked on her Dr. Pepper. Thankfully she threw out the juice box her dad packed for her and went to the soda machine. She would have been embarrassed if anyone saw the juice box, her dad was annoying that way sometime even if it was unintentional. Bonnie slowly swallowed the soda and started to regret the soda, she would really regret it if it went up her nose. She shrugged nonchalantly and tried to maintain her calm exterior. She wasn't really expecting this question today and at lunch too.

"Um… No, not really." Katie and Erika raised an eyebrow. Wow, great answer, Bonnie. Bonnie could feel herself blush and she did not like the feeling one bit.

"Really? I would've thought you would have." Erika said matter of factly. Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the Asian girl.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bonnie demanded and Katie's eyes widened.

"Oh nothing like that, Bons! Erika just meant that you seemed like the silent but deadly type… Or in this case the silent but sexy type." Bonnie looked down at the table, a deep blush covering her cheeks.

"Oh…" She trailed off awkwardly. Katie and Erika laughed nervously.

"Yeah, well, don't worry because we're on the same boat as you!" Katie said excitedly. Erika smirked and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, the U.S.S. Virgin but you'll be getting off that boat soon as long as you have Mr. Big time gang leader as a boyfriend." Katie glared at her best friend while Bonnie watched their banter in amusement.

"Rasul is just misunderstood, okay!" Katie snapped. "You're just jealous you don't have a boyfriend." Erika rolled her eyes, Bonnie couldn't help but roll her eyes too. Why would anyone be jealous over Rasul?

"Right because I'm so jealous over your criminal boy toy." Erika said sarcastically. Bonnie smiled and went back to eating her lunch, at least they had forgotten about their conversation from before.

* * *

Not long after lunch Bonnie sat in her fourth period Biology class, she was just as bored as she was in her History class. After spending time with a family like hers, nothing was exciting anymore. Bonnie sighed as she pretended to read her text book when really she was off in her own little world again. She couldn't deal with all of these conflicting feels, feelings were never really her forte anyways. She was so bored of school that she wanted so desperately to run home but at the same time she wished that the school day would last forever so she didn't have to go home and face her demons.

Bonnie thought it was about time to turn the page when she felt someone nudge her. She glanced over to her left to see Todd Haynes staring at her, all red in the face.

"Yes?" If it was even possible he blushed harder. Bonnie heard a snicker from her right. It was Marty Eisenberg, he was red in the face as well but not from blushing. Bonnie narrowed her eyes and shut her book.

"What is it?" She asked in a demanding tone but Marty just laughed and shook his head.

"Todd wants to ask you something." If Bonnie wasn't confused before she sure as hell was now. She looked back at Todd who seemed to still be blushing, Todd leaned behind her and smacked Marty on the shoulder.

"What's going on?"She demanded. Todd ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Um… I-I-you…" Todd stuttered. Bonnie glared at him.

"Are you trying to make fun of me?" Todd's eyes widened before he stood up from his seat, almost knocking a chair over in the process, and ran out of the room. Marty laughed so hard that he fell off his chair. Mrs. Robertson, the biology teacher, scowled at Marty who was still was on the ground clutching his chest.

"Is something funny, Mr. Eisenberg?" Marty shook his head still laughing.

"No, nothing at all, Mrs. Robertson. I don't know what got into me."

"What's going on?" Bonnie muttered to herself this time.

* * *

A couple hours later school let out and Bonnie walked home though the streets of New York City. It wasn't as dangerous as it sounded in movies and stuff. Bonne actually felt pretty care free walking through the streets, it wasn't like she was alone. There was like a hundred people walking beside her. Nothing to have a heart attack over.

As relieved as Bonnie was to leave school, a place full of psychotic hormones, she wasn't exactly excited to return home either. And no! She did not have abusive parents or parents that didn't pay any attention to her or any of that dramatic crap. She had a sort of sad, dysfunctional family of her own and not to mention sadistic… It wasn't like she was any better, she was just as bad as them. Returning home after school didn't mean hot pockets and a tall glass of fruit punch sitting on a counter waiting for her next to a forever smiling house wife of a mother. It didn't mean reruns of That Seventies Show or two hours of playing call of duty, hell it didn't even mean doing home work like a good little freshman while rocking out to Ke$ha or Maroon 5. No, it meant heavy training and constant quizzing which was the most annoying.

Bonnie was seriously contemplating going to the movies to kill time before going home but she knew her dad would hunt her down and probably embarrass her in front of a bunch of people she didn't know. Embarrassing her was her father's special talent that he didn't even know about. Bonnie rolled her eyes. Home here I come, she thought to herself as she took a short cut down an ally completely aware of a man following her. She kept a fast pace at walking, the man behind her was obviously having a hard time keeping up as he began jogging.

"Do you think you could slow down, sugar?" The man behind her slurred, he was either high or drunk… Maybe both. Bonnie stopped in her tracks, slowly turning around to look at the man behind her. He was an obviously drunk, scum bag. Typical guy in an ally. He probably slept in a dumpster or in some rat invested apartment with a tattered mattress on the floor. He wasn't obese but he wasn't exactly slim either, his beer belly was apparent. She couldn't tell what his hair looked like because he was wearing a beanie but he looked like he hadn't shaved in a while. His clothes were covered in various stains and his eyes were blood shot. If his scent hadn't clued her in, this man was an obvious boozer. His creepy smile was disgusting and so was the way his eyes raked Bonnie's body up and down shamelessly. It made Bonnie feel sick to her stomach but she managed to flash him a smile.

"Is there something I can help you with, sir?" She asked him nicely. He smirked and took a step forward.

"Yes, actually." The man took a couple more steps towards Bonnie. "You see, I was just walking down the street back there and I saw this hot piece of ass in front of me and I knew I just had to fuck that." Bonnie's eyes widened in horror and realization.

"Oh…" The man chuckled and nodded, walking closer and closer to Bonnie. Bonnie took a couple steps back in obvious fear.

"Yeah, 'oh'… Come on, baby, you don't have to be scared. This could be lots of fun, for both you and me." Bonnie whimpered as he came closer with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Please!" Bonnie begged before trying to make a run for it only to be thrown up against the brick wall by the boozer.

"I don't think so, girlie." He growled. Bonnie shuddered. "Maybe this will be a lesson to you to not go walking down a dark, deserted ally."

"Do you want my money? I have fifty bucks in my wallet!" She pleaded desperately. The man chuckled, loving the fear in the young girl's voice.

"No, no, no. I don't want your money, little girl, I want something more sweeter than that… Something more special if you know what I mean." Bonnie's eyes widened, even more if that was possible, in fear. Bonnie shook her head violently and squirmed from under the man's arms, his hold on her was quite tight.

"Oh god no! Please no! Please let me go, mister! Please!" She begged him with desperation evident in her big brown eyes. This only seemed to encourage the man as he silently shook his head no and pressed his dirty finger to her lips.

"I'm afraid not, girlie, but I'm going to have to ask you to remain quiet for the remainder of our time together or I might accidently slit your throat with this silly little thing." He told her, pressing a small black pocket knife against her throat. She whimpered.

"Please just let me go." She pleaded silently, tears streaming down her face. The man only smirked and pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

"It'll only hurt for a moment then it'll all be over, I promise." Bonnie gulped.

"Sir?"

"Mmmm?" He mumbled as he nuzzled her neck and felt her up.

"Can I just say one thing before you do this?" She was trembling and he was enjoying every second of her fear. He laughed and pulled away from her neck to look at her, his knife was still firmly pressed against her throat.

"What? Are you going to appeal to my soft side?" He asked mockingly. Bonnie hesitantly shook her head, something flashed in her eyes but it wasn't fear this time.

"No."

"Then what is it, Girlie?" She could smell the alcohol on his breath, it was disgusting.

"Well, I just wanted to say…" She sniffled and looked him in the eyes. "That is one gay looking knife." All fear was gone from her voice and her face was completely void of emotion as the man's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What?" Before he had time to utter another word he was kneed in the groin and his 'gay looking' knife was sent skidding across the pavement. He cried out in pain, falling to his knees. Bonnie tossed her book bag to the side. He wasn't even close to recovering when Bonnie picked him by the collar and threw him at the brick wall.

"What the fuck!?" He screamed out. Bonnie stalked towards him with a pissed off look on her face.

"Not so tough now are you, asshole?" She kicked him in the ribs. "Get up, dipshit." She growled and picked him up again, this time it was her who threw him up against the wall.

"What the fuck, man!?" Bonnie glared at him.

"What? Are those the only words in your vocabulary?" He glared back at her and smacked her across the face. The sound of the smack echoed through the alley as her head whipped to her right from impact. She took a step back and cradled her cheek.

"Um…Ow!?" She stepped back towards him.

"Fuck you, you little bitch!" He cried out before trying to take off down the alley but Bonnie only followed.

"That's not nice." She hissed before taking off after him in a sprint, she walked up the wall a bit to get ahead of him before doing a flip and landing in front of him. He immediately stopped and almost fell over from shock.

"Shit!" Bonnie glared at him before she did another flip and round house kicked him in the face. He fell backwards landing on the ground with a thud.

"Timber." Bonnie said flatly as she watched him wither in pain. Pathetic. He was holding his hands up to his nose trying to relieve some pain. The bleeding was nonstop as Bonnie stalked towards him, as his eyes met Bonnie's figure he started to crawl away desperately.

"Back the fuck off, bitch!" Bonnie glared at her before walking across his back, making sure to add extra pressure to her steps. She kneeled down next to him.

"I don't think so. You're the one that asked for this, asshole." She looked around the alley to make sure no one was watching before spotting the boozer's gay knife. She feigned a surprised look before getting up and walking up to the knife and picking it up.

"Oh would you look who it is?" She waved the knife in front of his face. "It's our long lost friend, Mr. Faggot knife!" Bonnie mocked him, she felt a lot like Val Kilmer in Kiss Kiss Bang Bang with his 'faggot gun'. The man violently shook his head and tried crawling away again. Bonnie glared at him before stalking towards him again. She stepped on his hand, hearing a sickening crunch as he yelped.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Bonnie violently stomped on his balls. He screamed.

"Shut up!" She snapped at him. He whimpered. "Well, at least we know you can't have kids now."

"Please stop." He begged, she glared at him.

"Why? You didn't seem all too willing to let me go when you were two seconds from raping me."

"I'm sorry." Bonnie smiled, satisfied.

"I forgive you." His eyes widened in surprise. That was that all it took? An apology?

"That was all I was searching for. I'll leave you be." He gulped, relief flooding him. "But…" He gasped. "Not before I make sure you learned your lesson." She picked up his leg and dragged him across the pavement all the while he cried and apologized over and over again. She smiled when she noticed one of the buildings in the alley had wood paneling on the outside. Bonnie bent down and searched the man's pocket and pulled out a wallet, being careful not to touch it with her bare hands but with the hem of her shirt. She flipped it open and looked at the I.D. She smirked at his picture.

"Jason Richardson. Now I know your name." She threw his wallet back at him. "Jason?"

"What?" His voice was trembling.

"Can you put your hand up against the wall for me?"

"Why?" He asked confused and Bonnie glared at him.

"Just do it!" He immediately did as she asked.

"Good." She said before throwing the knife at his hand. He screamed loudly as the knife pierced his skin, stapling him to the wall.

"Ouch, I know. Maybe next time you'll be more careful about who you follow into the alley, Jason." And without another word Bonnie picked up her book bag and walked away, Jason screaming for help as soon as she was out of hearing range. Bonnie glanced down at her shirt and cursed herself, seeing the blood stains.

"I'm so messed up."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, you are so messed up, Bonnie. Thanks for reading! I know this chapter was a little dark with a bit of language and violence but this is a Kick-Ass fanfiction so... Next chapter you will meet Bonnie's 'sadistic' family. I bet you didn't expect that from Bonnie, huh? Probably thought she was a total damsel in distress. And if you did expect that then whatever, I did my best. Also, Clarity takes place before, during, and after the movie lines but right at this moment it's before and in case you're wondering I'm going to have Lily Collins portray Bonnie. I'll try to put up a cover be warned Bonnie is inspired by a lot of people but in this chapter it was definitely Colin Farrell(Fright Night) and Charles Bronson(Death Wish). Just the baiting she was doing in the alley and the whole turning tables thing was all Death Wish and the menacing she was doing was inspired by Jerry Dandrige. The music listened to for this chapter was Ke$ha's album 'Warrior'. Soft and sweet like Past Lives but dark and angsty like Warrior. Perfect description of character for Bonnie. Thanks for reading my constant rambling!**


	3. Where the past

The rest of walk home was pretty peaceful , no more trouble like Jason. That guy was a total creep. Bonnie looked down at her clothes for what must have been the fifth time since she left Jason in the alley. It was too bad she would have to burn them. Stupid Jason. She pulled out her phone when she was a block away from the apartment. Bonnie groaned when she saw the time. She was over ten minutes late and not to mention she had seventeen missed calls and eleven messages from her dad. How was that even possible? Great, her father was probably staring at the clock for the past ten minutes or whatever approximate time she was gone.

By the time Bonnie reached the apartment she was almost fifteen minutes late. I will never hear the end of this, Bonnie thought bitterly to herself as she opened the apartment door. It was empty of course but she knew where they were. Bonnie slowly walked towards one all too familiar door. Her hand lingered over the small, metallic pad outside the door before she hesitantly keyed in the code. The pad accepted the code and she was let into the apartment's 'secret' room. How she wished the pad would've locked her out.

Setting her bag by the door, stepped into the room ready to face every one of her demons. Bonnie was about to grab a water bottle off the counter but was immediately stopped by her over protective father… Unfortunately.

"Bonnie Katherine Macready!? Where have you been? Did you know that you're approximately sixteen minutes and forty eight seconds late?! Explain yourself, young lady." Wow, ten seconds inside and he's already breathing down my neck. God! Bonnie rolled her eyes at the towering figure of Damon Macready, otherwise known as her over protective, annoying father.

"I actually thought I was sixteen minutes and thirty eight seconds late, dad." Damon narrowed his eyes at his young, teenaged daughter.

"Don't get smart with me, Bonnie Katherine. Where. Have. You. Been." Bonnie sighed.

"Sorry, daddy, but this asshole tried to rape me in the alley when I was taking a short cut." Bonnie rolled her eyes as she remembered Jason. She reached across the counter for her desired bottle of water, she was seriously thirsty from all the fighting and walking she had done from her walk home from school.

"Oh really? Cool!" Bonnie glanced at her little sister who had just joined the conversation. Mindy Macready sat herself down in a chair and grinned at her older sister, waiting to hear Bonnie's latest adventure. Damon crossed his arms and watched Bonnie intently.

"And what did you do?" Bonnie ran a hand through her brown hair.

"Do I really have to explain my walk home from school to you?"

"If you don't want to get grounded for being late." Bonnie groaned.

"Come on, Bonnie!" Mindy whined. "Just tell us." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever. He followed me into the alley put his 'moves' on me, I played defenseless damsel in distress before commenting on his gay knife, Kicked him in the balls, threw him around a bit, made sure he can't have kids, and stapled his hand to the wall." Damon nodded with satisfaction while Mindy pouted.

"Why can't you ever tell us the whole story? Like in full length?"

"Mindy," Damon scolded. "The whole story isn't important, as long as the bad guy learned the lesson." Mindy blushed as Damon turned back towards Bonnie. "And did he?"

"He sure did, daddy. Just like you told us, every man deserves a second chance to become a gentleman but no third chances allowed and I believe he's learned a very valuable lesson." Bonnie said as if her statement was rehearsed. Damon smiled proudly at Bonnie.

"That's my girl!" Bonnie and Mindy giggled. "Do you have any homework, sweetheart?" Damon asked Bonnie and she shrugged.

"I just have to read a chapter from my biology textbook." Damon grinned.

"Well, you better get reading then, child, because guess what we're doing next?" Bonnie and Mindy shared confused looks. " Training with Katanas!" Both Bonnie and Mindy's face lit up with excitement.

"No way, dad!" Bonnie exclaimed, a huge smile gracing her face.

"Yes way, sweet heart, I know how much you love your Katanas so think of this as a reward for mauling that junkie asshole in the alley." Bonnie laughed and high fived her little sister.

"Awesome! Good thing that perverted little fucker followed you into the alley, huh?" Bonnie smiled at Mindy, ignoring her sister's swear words, and nodded.

"Now quick quiz for the two of you." Bonnie took a seat beside Mindy and readied herself for her father's quiz.

"Now in what period in Japan was the Katana first produced?" Both Bonnie and Mindy's hands flew up immediately, their dad smiled.

"Now since Bonnie mauled the little shit in the alley, I think she should have the honor of answering the question." Bonnie smirked at Mindy, knowing that it was not as big of a deal to her as it was to Mindy. Mindy stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

"But, daddy, that's not fair, I raised my hand before Bonnie." Damon gave his youngest daughter a stern look.

"Now what have I said about pouting, young lady?" Mindy looked down at her feet then back up at her father.

"Not to." Damon gave her an approving nod.

"Exactly." He turned back to his older daughter. "Bonnie?"

"The Muromachi period, 1337 to 1573." Damon smiled while Mindy grumbled something that sounded like 'Easy'.

"Correct. Now will one of you kindly list all the martial arts in which the Katana is used in?" They both raised their hands again but this time Mindy beat Bonnie to it.

"Yes Mindy?"

"Iaijutsu, battōjutsu, iaidō, kenjutsu, Shinkendo, kendo, and Aikido." Damon chuckled.

"Correct, child. What is the approximate length of a Katana blade?" Bonnie beat Mindy to the question, she smirked at her sister, amused with how eager she was to answer all these questions.

"Approximately 60 to 73 centimeters long or 23 and 5/8 to 28 and ¾ inches long." Damon smiled and patted both girls on the back.

"Correct again, young lady." Bonnie bit her lip nervously.

"Am I grounded, daddy?" Damon chuckled and shook his head.

"Of course not, sweetheart, you took care of that asshole in the alley. I'm proud of you."Bonnie smiled at her dad.

"Thanks, dad."

"You're welcome, kiddo, now you better start skimming that chapter because Katana training starts in five minutes." Damon walked away from the two sisters to go prepare himself for training. Both Bonnie and Mindy shared looks of excitement before they scrambled out of their seats to get the textbook. As much as Bonnie complained to herself about her home life, she really enjoyed it but sometimes she wished she didn't.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! You finally found out that Bonnie is a Macready! I hope I surprised at least some of you with this. **


End file.
